Two Towns and a Mountain of Mistakes
by Harvest Loon
Summary: Cam and Lillian, destined to be together but held apart by their towns rivalry... and the fact that they both married other people. How will they ever be together when there's so much against them? Please read and review.
1. Introduction

Two Towns and a Mountain of Mistakes

_~::~_

Prologue

_A/N-__ Welcome to my new Harvest Moon fic from 'Tale of Two Towns' based on the pairing of Cam and Lillian. When I first played the game this plot immediately struck me but I felt I needed to play it for a while first to get the characters down. So here marks the start. Please review as they are my motivation to update and mean so much to me. Enjoy everyone. _

_~::~_

It was all so wrong…

She knew she should be doing something to stop it but she couldn't. It was as if something was controlling her from deep within. It had taken over her mind and was forcing her body to behave in a completely inappropriate manner.

_You want this! _It spoke to her. _This is how it should be Lillian. You've been living a lie and you know it!_

His hands forced her body in closer to his, caressing her lower back and clutching handfuls of her yellow over-skirt.

Her hands where around his neck, her fingers combing gently through his hair.

Their lips moved hungrily against each other's. It was desperate, needy, lustful…

But what's worse? It felt normal! Like they'd been together for years and had kissed thousands of times.

As Lillian's morality began to claw at the demon who had taken over, incredible guilt engulfed her. A knot formed in her stomach, twisting and turning. Her body began to stiffen and she felt herself trying to break away.

They parted briefly, enough for her to mutter a few quick words- 'Cam we can't-' And he crushed his lips to hers once more.

He didn't want to hear her protest, and they both knew it was only because she felt she had to. And why? Why was this situation so wrong? So sinful? Why exactly did the farmer feel as though her entire world was about to come crashing down in a heap?

Because they were both married…and not to each other.

At that exact moment Cam's wife in Bluebell, and Lillian's husband in Konohana, sat at home completely unbeknownst to what their spouse's where up to atop the mountain which stood between the two towns.

Her heart pounded so hard in her chest it almost hurt. Her head spun with confusion. If it's so wrong, then why does it feel so right? If she loved Dirk, then why was she kissing Cam?...because she didn't love Dirk- Not truly. And if Cam loved Laney, then why was he the one instigating all this?

However, no matter how tough it was she quickly came to the realisation that it would never work out. What would the mayors think if they both proposed divorce? Nobody had ever gotten a divorce in either towns and she could only but imagine that it was not the done thing!

She could hear Ina now- 'Are you out of your mind?' She'd say 'Are you purposely trying to destroy this town's reputation? Oh the shame! Such disrespect to our Goddess!'

All the while their lips still moved against each other roughly. The moon was full and shone down on them in disgust almost. It felt like he was never going to let her go, and he certainly did not want to. The thought of having to return home to Laney and continue with their utter disgrace of a marriage pained him. He often questioned what drove him to it? Possibly the anger and hurt of Lillian's marriage to Dirk- That happy-go-lucky postman that drove the florist up the walls.

Sure Laney was beautiful and all. Kind, caring…faithful. But she wasn't Lillian. And for that reason Cam could never devote himself entirely.

And suddenly he had the farm girl pressed up against a large stone torch pillar, forcing them out of the shadows and into the orange glow emitted by the flame. His hands where planted either side of her head, ravishing her mouth with his.

If Lillian had been previously been fighting him, she had just given an easy surrender. The main reason being that she didn't want to fight him. She _wanted _to kiss him back. She _wanted _to be with him.

A cool breeze blew past and his divine scent of freshly cut roses and honey intoxicated her. And that made her want him even more. His scent alone could send her spirally into some sort of other world where only they, as a couple, existed. In that world no-one cared about their midnight make-out session. No-one cared that they longed to be together because…there was no-one else. In that world they could do whatever they wanted- no guilt, no pain…just love and passion.

But they were in the real world, and beside the fact that they were both already married came the decree that friendship, let alone a relationship, was strictly forbidden between the rival towns.

His kisses turned feathery, leaving a trail along her jaw line and down her neck.

'I love you Lillian…fuck I love you so much!' He whispered, his breath heavy and raspy.

Lillian cursed mentally. Why? Why make it any more difficult than it had to be by adding those three words?

'I love you too.' She replied. Her eyes pricked with tears. It was the moment she'd been dreaming of for years. She waited for him to tell her for so long until she eventually had to give up. Her life had to move on and waiting for Cam who just couldn't make up his mind, was holding her back!

And now it was too late.

_~::~_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_~::~_

_8 years previous…_

It was Lillian's first cooking competition since she'd moved to Konohana. Nervous, yet eager to impress, she had spent hours preparing the perfect Caprese Salad.

By nature she was shy and simply wanted to slip into her new way of life without making a big fuss. She would do nothing to anger the Mayor or towns folk, she would do her utmost to fulfil to their requests and focus on growing wonderful vegetables to contribute and earn her place in the community.

Whilst she covered her dish in preparation for the long hike to the mountain top, she thought back to her conversation with the Mayor Ina, the day she moved to Konohana-

'_Where does that path lead to?' Lillian had asked innocently as she swung a glance over her shoulder whilst trying to keep up with the dark haired woman. It was straight for as far as her eye could see, disappearing into the thick, ominous woodland._

_Ina sucked in a sharp breath and immediately Lillian knew she had somehow done wrong. But the mayor would try and be patient._

'_It leads to Bluebell, our rival village.' She replied firmly, marching on with clenched fists._

_Lillian continued to stare back at the path which seemed as though it was stretching farther and farther. There was just something about it…something intriguing. _

'_Oh. So I guess when I get settled in I can go and introduce myself…right?'_

'_Wrong!' Ina retorted sharply. She came to a sudden halt turning to face the young city girl with an expression so sour it could've curdled milk. 'Let me explain something to you Lillian. In case you misheard me before, our towns are rivals and have been for generations! We don't speak to the people of Bluebell, we don't integrate with the people of Bluebell and we especially do not visit the town under any circumstances! Understand?' _

_Lillian suddenly felt very small indeed. At a loss for words she could only nod meekly and plan to find out more, from somebody a little less… opinionated, later. _

_They walked the rest of the way in silence, for Lillian was in fear of saying something else that would anger her. However it wasn't as if Ina ever looked happy. Her expression forever stern and she looked down upon Lillian in almost admonishment. _

_The towns held a cooking contest four times a season, a sort of dual if you will. The other town should be seen as friendly competition Lillian thought, but the majority of her neighbours didn't seem to agree. _

She rolled her eyes with a sigh as she placed her dish into a basket.

'Ridiculous.' She muttered.

She walked amongst the others who all seemed to be speaking unfavourably of their competition. Her newfound friend Reina walked alongside her, rambling about the latest plant formula she'd discovered.

Reina was great. She had been so welcoming and was always willing to expand on the whole feud situation- she also felt that it was much to do over nothing. She'd often rant about the whole ordeal, herself getting extremely frustrated over the immaturity of her friends.

'_I don't know why they bother entering the salad round…'_

'_I don't know why they bother entering at all!'_

'_Animals on the brain… the whole lot of them!'_

'_No culture.'_

'_No manners.'_

'_Who do they think they are?'_

It was the first time Lillian had ever seen the Bluebell villagers, and they certainly did not look like the cruel, conniving individuals that the others had made them out to be.

They all chatted and laughed amongst themselves, comparing recipes and discussing work and the weather. They all seemed so happy, cheerful.

She looked back amongst her fellow villagers…or 'Team Konohana' as they were calling themselves- And what where they discussing?

How pathetic their opponent's food looked. How they'd win for sure this time. How they'd make the others pay.

She clasped tightly onto her little wicker basket, glancing around uneasily. She didn't really feel like part of the community yet, neither did she really want to join in with their scorn.

She found a clear space at the back of the crowds were she felt she could regroup. It was all a little overwhelming and she wasn't so sure she wanted to participate anymore.

She pushed passed the others, uttering meek apologies under her breath that could in no way be heard over the ruckus of unpleasant remarks. She felt almost embarrassed at her town's behaviour. It was clear that it didn't have to be that way. They weren't seeing the positives that befriending Bluebell could bring to them. New recipes, new ingredients, new friends!

'Maybe if I just left, nobody would notice…' Lillian whispered to herself taking a few more steps backwards. She continued further and further, little by little keeping a close eye on Reina who stood with her arms folded looking incredibly un-amused.

She was almost at the arch when somebody came rushing past in a flurry, dish in hand and poised for an argument. Deep in thought, whoever it was was clearly unaware of the petite girl, shoving her aside and sending her stumbling backwards uncontrollably. Unable to regain her balance, she shut her eyes tightly in anticipation of her fall…but it never came.

Somebody caught her under the arms, easing her gently back onto her feet. A distinct smell of honeysuckle and lavender lingered as a deep chuckle radiated through her.

'Don't hurt yourself.' A smooth voice uttered, warm breath tickling her ear.

She turned swiftly and looked up into a pair of dazzling emerald green eyes partially hidden by several sandy brown bangs.

Lillian opened her mouth to thank the boy who had saved her from a possible injury come severe embarrassment…but she couldn't find the words. He was stunning, to say the very least.

She felt a pink hue settle on her cheeks as she stared at him, mouth agape.

The boy cleared his throat and pulled the peak of his violet flat-cap down over his eyes slightly to hide whatever expression they held.

_Say something! _Lillian yelled at herself mentally.

'I…I-I…' She stammered, her face getting hotter and hotter.

'I'll see ya.' He said. And he was gone.

She watched him saunter off, hands buried deep in his pockets, head down. He looked just as enthusiastic as Reina.

~::~

She thought about him for weeks after the event, damning her soul for not introducing herself properly. Most people would've just let her fall, laughed at her in fact for being such a klutz and then left her. But not him.

She wanted to see him again...she had to!

Suddenly attending the cooking contests was no longer an issue. She didn't even know him, yet found herself wanting to impress him.

Each time she would build herself up to talk to him-

'_Hey, I never got round to thanking you for saving me.' _

'_Hi there, your food looked really great today.'_

'_Congratulations, you deserved to win.'_

But she just never found the courage. He'd always be too far away, or Ina would see her trying to sneak off and snap at her. She frequently tried smiling at him, but he never noticed. Even if he'd been looking right at her it was as if he'd never seen her before. He'd stare blankly for a moment and then look away, totally expressionless and unfazed.

She'd even considered doing the unthinkable and paying Bluebell a visit. How where the villages ever going to reconcile if everybody was too afraid to take the first step? Maybe they didn't want to reconcile…The towns had been fighting for so long that maybe they felt uncomfortable with the thought of being friends?

Nevertheless she had to see him. Even just to get a name to accompany her unending thoughts.

~::~

It was a mild summer evening. After a long hard day of seed sowing, watering and harvesting, Lillian decided she would take a stroll up the mountain. Maybe spend some time admiring the view and clearing her head.

Not even bothering to take a shower or as little as wipe the mud off her hands and face, she set off walking aimlessly up the mountain side.

A warm breeze blew, tousling her light brown hair and helping her to relax. She'd been working so hard with the farm and requests that she'd hardly had a minute to spare.

In no time, as it seemed, she reached the peak. The air was fresh and clear, the sky cloudless letting each individual star shine. She sat down cross legged on the grass, closing her eyes and letting her worries fizzle away.

Just as she felt herself beginning to ease, footsteps crunching the grass beneath them distracted her thought pattern. A silhouette appeared beside her and paused briefly. She knew whoever it was, was watching her- waiting for her to open her eyes and explain herself in a rush of embarrassment. But she stayed completely still, whoevers presence she shared making the situation indifferent.

She heard the footsteps continue up to railings, echoing over the cobbles which sat out of the grass in places. Whoever it was clearly had the same idea and for a moment she did wonder who it might be. Surely if they'd known her they would've said something?

Curiosity eventually got the better of her and she opened an eye for a quick look.

Just ahead of her stood a tall figure, gazing out over the hill tops.

It was him.

Lillian's heart leapt. This was her chance! She could finally speak to him without anybody getting in the way.

She jumped up off the ground and approached him slowly and timidly. She gnawed at her bottom lip and wrung her hands nervously, stepping up beside him.

He stood quietly. His face illuminated by the moonlight, shirt blowing open slightly in the breeze, hands hidden in pockets.

'So picturesque…' He finally said 'If only our villages could learn to enjoy it together.'

Lillian stood on in silence for a moment, taking in what he had said. He spoke so casually. No stuttering, no nervous blabber.

'I wanted to thank you, you know, for catching me that one time.'

He turned his head slightly and their eyes locked. His eyes were almost cat-like as they implored hers. Lillian could feel her face beginning to heat and she was forced to look away in embarrassment.

'You're welcome. It was so long ago, I'd almost forgotten.' He smirked, following Lillian's stare to where she studied her muddy hands carefully. He could tell she was a little shy…but he liked that about her. Nothing worse than a motor mouth. He himself wasn't much of a talker, and he could admit that. 'Cam.' He introduced himself, catching her immediate attention.

'Lillian.' She spoke up softly.

'Derived from the flower name, Lily.' He looked back out over the skyline, an irresistible smile on his lips.

'Yes…do you, care for flowers?' She asked for something to say.

'I should think so…I am a florist.' He told her as if she should've known, but of course she didn't. How would she?

For a moment Lillian was rather surprised. Out of all professions that is certainly not one she would've linked him to. However that did explain his scent…and strangely calm nature.

And so they continued to chat back and forth. And the more they chatted the more relaxed Lillian felt around him. She found herself practically telling him her life story as they sat together in the place they originally stood.

It already felt like they'd known each other for years, laughing and joking like best friends.

He listened to her, and she listened to him. Something neither was used to. Given their similar quiet personas, people had a tendency to dismiss them. But they were enjoying each other's company. It was one of the first, civilised, conversations Lillian had had in months.

However it began to get colder and eventually they both realised what time it was.

'It can't be midnight!' Lillian gasped staring at her wrist watch.

'Well I guess I'd better head.' Cam hauled himself up, reaching down and helping his new acquaintance. She blushed as they touched, trying to hide it however failing miserably. With a smug smirk he asked- 'Will you be okay to walk home on your own?'

'I'll have to be. Remember, I live in Konohana?' She smiled to herself at his caring approach.

He sighed wearily, muttering something to the effect of 'It's so stupid.'

'Thank you though.' She said graciously, thinking kindly of his gesture towards a girl he hardly knew.

There was a moments silence as the couple both stood staring at the ground.

'It was um…nice talking to you. We should meet up again.' Lillian spoke up watching as he moved from foot to foot awkwardly.

'Sure…you come here often?'

'Do you?' She replied cheekily. It was a strange coincidence that they both just happened to be taking a walk so far up at the exact same time.

'It's a good place to relax!' They both harmonised. Their laughter rang over the mountainside.

'I'm sure we'll bump into each other again. Nice meeting you Lillian.' He said casually.

'You too Cam.'

They both went their separate ways, Lillian finding it hard to resist a backward glance with a humble smile playing on her lips.

_If only Ina knew… _She thought to herself.

~::~

_A/N: __Thanks for all the reviews, favouriting and alerting. It really means a lot to me. I'm sure I'll have another update soon, thank you for being so patient. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~::~

Heart thumping in her chest Lillian ran as hard as she could, shoving her way through bushes and brambles. The thorns tore at her clothes and skin but she didn't have time for pain.

The animal was gaining on her. The heavy paw prints chasing her shook the ground she ran on. Struggling to breathe, she gasped desperately for air. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair dishevelled. She didn't know where she was running to. All she could do was pray she wouldn't trip or hit a dead end.

Occasionally she would glance back with eyes full of panic and terror to see the foliage she had meekly pushed through, being torn down with ease by the ruthless beast. Its eyes were focused solidly on her, its teeth bared and mouth foaming.

'HELP ME!' She called, but her voice had little power. The bear's snarls and growls seemed closer than ever and, to her misfortune, she didn't feel she could run much further. Her legs ached and her lungs stung as if they were scraping for every last tiny bit of oxygen.

'PLEASE…SOMEONE!'

She came to a shallow lake area and not fussed about the unknown depth, ran straight through it. The water seeped into her sandals and splashed up around her shorts, but that was the least of her worries. The bear didn't see the water as an issue either.

It had chased her all the way to the mountain's summit…on Bluebell's side.

~::~

It was a Thursday, and Cam had just begun his venture to look for fresh flowers he needed for a bouquet order. He walked casually along the dirt path, hands in pockets as usual. He whistled contently, minding his own business and enjoying the fresh morning breeze. Suddenly though, a scream of fear grabbed his attention- Not usually what you hear outside such a quiet town in broad daylight.

He froze, glancing around frantically. Cam wasn't really the heroic type, in fact he'd rather just avoid danger at all costs. But there was something about that cry…it was so desperate, so innocent.

'ANYBODY!' The voice called again.

He jogged over to the top of a ditch leading down to a clearing often used by the locals for hand fishing. His eyes scanned the area quickly and carefully. But there was nothing.

'HELLO?' He called.

Still nothing.

He waited a moment more. The gentle breeze blowing his bangs across his face carried a soft weeping noise.

Growing more and more concerned, Cam slid down the side of the ditch and walked to the water's edge.

'Hello-' He began, but once he caught view of the large grizzly bear, he froze. It paced back and forth in front of two large boulders, its eyes carefully watching the gap between them.

He began moving slowly backwards, all the while watching the bear and considering how he was going to get back up the slope. A sharp _snap _cut his train of thought as he glanced down to where his foot now hovered over a broken twig.

He cursed under his breath, reluctant to even look towards the irritable animal as it was sure to have heard.

And sure enough, as Cam looked up slightly with a grimace, the beast was coming stalking towards him.

His mind rushed through thousands of possibilities all at once not having time to think through anything individually. However nothing really seemed possible or even sensible.

The bear growled and snarled, with each step its large claws sinking into the marshy ground.

_Think Cam, THINK! _

Glancing over his shoulder his noticed a large branch weakly clinging to the side of the ditch. And suddenly an idea sparked. He moved carefully towards it, any sharp sudden movements may aggravate the bear even further.

His eyes never leaving the animal that still approached him at a steady pace, his fingers wrapped themselves slowly around the mossy wood.

He began tugging at it gently hoping that it wouldn't take much to break it off. He pulled harder and harder, but it seemed pretty reluctant to budge.

That's when Cam started panicking. The bear was getting dangerously close. One swipe with a giant paw or one snap of that powerful jaw and it was lights out!

He yanked at the branch harder than ever and to his utter delight he felt it begin to give way. When it eventually fell he heaved it up into his arms and without a moment to spare swung it at the bear.

It reared slightly off the ground dodging the first jab. Roaring in anger, its front paws thumped into the marsh. Cam swung again, and again, and again, each one missing by merely an inch.

He realised he didn't have much time left. The bear was agitated and was done biding its time. It was about to charge and for Cam it was a "now or never" situation. With a deep breath Cam shut his eyes tightly and swung the branch one last time.

_BA-THUMP! _

He waited a few moments before opening his eyes cautiously. The bear lay in a heap in front of him…out cold.

The branch fell from the florist's hands as he stood completely still and panting for breath. What had just happened?

_I did not just fight off a bear! _He thought in utter disbelief.

'I-is it d-dead?' A voice stuttered shakily from the other side of the shallow lake.

Jolting a little, Cam's gaze shot towards the petite figure immerging from the gap between the boulders.

'Lillian…' He said quietly.

She crawled on all fours, clothes torn and stained, face muddied and hair knotted. She looked up as Cam moved swiftly towards her. He offered her a hand and she took it, wincing as he pulled her up.

'Are you okay? What happened?' With his thumb he swiped the blood droplets which ran from a gash just below her collarbone.

'I…was foraging…a-and I guess I wandered too far into the forest…and the bear…it came out of nowhere…' Still out of breath she struggled with her words as well as her memory. His increasing look of concern and delicate touch distracted her also. He cared about her…he was worried.

He shook his head in disbelief.

'You couldn't just stay at home…work safely on your farm? The mountains are pretty dangerous you know! No place for a girl like you!'

She could see he was angry and she wasn't sure whether to be flattered by his concern or insulted by his belittling comment.

'Hey! I can handle myself, I'm not as weak as everybody thinks!' She fought back.

Cam folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, those emerald eyes portrayed a mocking expression.

'Oh really? Isn't this the second time I've saved you from a disaster?'

Lillian rolled her eyes and brushed past him on the way to the slope.

'Whatever…' She mumbled.

'This is also the second time you've delayed in thanking me!' He called after her. Cam had a stubborn nature to match hers, and as shy as he sometimes could be he was never satisfied until he got the last word.

Lillian paused and turned briefly, a sarcastic grin plastered over her tired, dirty face.

'Thank you, Cam.' And with that she continued, leaving him smirking to himself.

She reached the slope and tried a few different ways of getting up. Of course she was failing miserably and knew all the while that Cam was watching with that irritatingly smug expression.

Lillian clawed at the muck, her feet searching for foot-holes. She was in no way ready to give up…she just maybe needed a little help.

And as the thought crossed her mind a pair of hands landed on her waist from behind. Her body froze and her cheeks grew progressively warmer.

'Jump on three.' He said softly, and without questioning she did so. He boosted her up into reach of the flat ground and from there she managed to scramble on out.

She sat there for a moment whilst trying to catch her breath. She held her hand down to Cam, and not that it was much help to him, he took it appreciatively.

They sat on the bank together for a while. There wasn't much to be said but strangely the silence was comfortable. Then, suddenly, Lillian remembered where she was.

'If someone sees me here they'll hunt me, I'd really better go.'

With a sigh Cam nodded, standing and helping her to her feet.

'Try to stay away from bears, okay? Just stick to your vegetables or whatever.'

Lillian giggled and Cam returned a smile.

'Okay. Thanks for everything Cam.'

~::~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~::~

A/N: _Hey there. Ok so just to recap, the first chapter was in the present and these chapters I am currently writing are from Lillian's past. Please review and enjoy._

Midday saw the sun sit high in the sky, its rays concentrated on the farm girl who laboured away in her field. An occasional humid breeze swept across the land, rustling the foliage of the large chestnut trees which provided a shade she often sat in when she rested…not that she did very much.

'Hey Lillian!'

The farmer paused from her tilling, straightening up and glancing towards her gate. She cupped a hand above her brow to shield the light and help her focus on whoever it was interrupting her.

Lillian loved it when people came to visit her, but if anything she hated being interrupted in her work, especially when she was "In the zone".

Nevertheless she dropped her hoe and waved to the friendly delivery boy, Dirk. She often enjoyed his company, although he could never stay for very long. He was always so positive, so full of life and quite childish in a way which always brought a smile to Lillian's face.

He bounced energetically towards her, half running half skipping.

'Beautiful day, huh?' He sang, bounding through her newly tiled land. Being his senior by a few years Lillian, much like a mother would, looked disapprovingly at how he had muddied his shoes…and the footprints now residing amongst her hard work. But she was always polite and acknowledged him, after all he didn't have a clue about farming…he didn't really have a clue about anything.

He rummaged through his satchel briefly, his little feathered burgundy hat slipping forward but being shoved back swiftly.

'Well what is it today? Bills? Mortgage notice? Advertisements?' Lillian listed, all of which she had very little interest in. Heck, occasionally the boy would arrive with nothing for her but a wild excuse as to why he stopped by- but Lillian always welcomed him with a smile. What could she say? He was a day brightener.

He thrust a small white envelope at her, several sloping letters joining together in black ink to form her name on the front.

Dirk glanced around cautiously as if to check there was nobody lurking around before whispering- 'It's from Bluebell.' He said the word rather uneasily. Of course he made deliveries to and from the neighbouring town frequently, but considering he lived in Konohana himself he was obviously biased. Dirk was really the only one from the town who ever went to Bluebell, and his time there was always brief. He simply exchanged deliveries and then left, no idle chit-chat like he did with his fellow villagers.

Lillian was slightly taken aback. A letter? From Bluebell? What ever for?

The pair both stared at the envelope and the elaborate font for several moments, the corners of Lillian's mouth tweaking as she thought about who it could be from.

_Must be from the mayor…who else in Bluebell would she know? _Dirk thought logically…as logically as Dirk could.

'Well I really must be off…' He broke the silence, swinging his satchel over his shoulder enthusiastically, the letter leaving his mind almost immediately.

Lillian tucked the envelope into a pocket in her overskirt and smiled appreciatively.

'Nice seeing you…as always.' The boy said bashfully, his cheeks breaking out in a pink glow. Lillian had been a great distraction to him ever since she moved to the town. She fascinated him in a way. She was so different to everybody else, she had this work ethic that nobody could really compare to, so focused and dedicated. And she had such a bubbly personality, brimming with kindness and charm and occasionally sarcasm. She was also beautiful…boy he could look into those eyes all day.

'Thank you Dirk…make sure and clean those shoes 'kay?' She chuckled. Dirk simply rolled his eyes and marched off in his sunny manner.

Once he was out of site, Lillian dove into her pocket producing the envelope once more. Her eyes studied each beautiful letter, the script making her name look so much more attractive to her.

Being careful not to rip it she ran her nail under the seal and pulled out a small, folded piece of cream paper.

Wiping the beads of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she unfolded it carefully.

_Dear Lillian,_

_I hope you are doing well. Given the fact I haven't saved you from any near death experiences in a while I assume your horrible luck has turned. _

_Anyway, I've been missing our little "run ins", and that laugh of yours. Perhaps we should meet up? I feel I'd like to get to know you better._

_Regards,_

_Cam._

A smile crept over the farm girl's lips as she read his words. He certainly had an ego that's for sure.

A warm sensation built in the pit of her stomach. He'd been thinking about her, and of course she'd been thinking about him. It had been a while since she'd ventured onto the mountain, and she hadn't been able to attend the last cooking festival due to a bout of illness, so it had been the most of a month since she'd last seen him.

In strange way she actually missed him. She thought this to be silly of course, she could count the number of times they'd actually spoken. There was just something about him. He was different…differently normal. He gave of such a calming vibe, quite the opposite of Dirk.

Abandoning her work, she returned to her little thatched bungalow, smiling down at the letter as she went.

She marched muddy footprints the whole way across her living room to her shelf where she fumbled around gathering up a notebook and her best writing pen. It was a pen her father had bought for her eighteenth birthday, and since then it had had very little use. She was a farmer after all, she only ever really wrote to her parents the occasional time or to her cousin Jill who followed the same profession.

She sat down at the table, wiping her muddied hands on her shorts and lacing into her reply.

~::~

'You're doing it all wrong.' With a sigh of despair the florist watched Lillian scramble around on the river bank totally focused on trying to reel in the fish which splashed frantically, hook in lip.

She grasped the handle with one hand, the other fighting with the reel which jarred and jammed in protest. Her heels dug into the mud as she pushed all her weight backwards in her desperate attempt to prove Cam wrong. She could catch a fish. Of course she could!

The fish flapped around on the surface determined to get free. Water droplets flew out over the couple, Cam wiping them from his face in disgust.

The sun shone through a break in the vegetation casting a shimmering golden ray across the water. Cam sat a little further up the bank in a bed of moss watching Lillian with a smirk. He would teach her, but she was far too stubborn. It was obvious to him she was fighting a losing battle.

After much uncomfortable flailing the fish finally broke free, darting off into the current with another chance at life. By the water's edge Lillian sat, cheeks rosy, bangs pasted to her forehead and desperately trying to catch her breath. The rod lay beside her, her line in a terrible tangle and missing the hook.

'Well-'

'Don't!' Lillian snapped raising a hand to silence his immanent smug behaviour. Lillian was a terrible loser, especially to a "know-it-all" like Cam.

So that one had gotten away from her, all she needed was practise certainly not an "I told you so".

'Oh, come now Lilli it's hard! It takes a while to get the hang of, you'll get it eventually.' He encouraged her, hauling himself off the ground and moving to examine his rod which had seen better days. 'You certainly gave it a good shot…'

Lillian tried to cover her shame, hiding her scarlet cheeks with her sticky palms.

'Goddess, I'm so sorry.' She whined in embarrassment.

He said he'd take her fishing, she thought it would be a good idea. How hard could it be? ... Apparently very hard!

Cam chuckled, those emerald eyes glinting as he looked up from under the peak of his flat cap.

'Don't worry about it…maybe we should try hand fishing… or just something entirely different.' He suggested as he tried to unravel the knotted line, his hands getting considerably tangled.

Lillian couldn't help but giggle. She could be such a klutz sometimes, most people criticised her for it…but not him. He was strangely understanding - sometimes a little frosty - but understanding.

'Um yeah…that thing is an awful hassle.' She shoved her bangs out of her eyes and watched the florist work in his perfectly calm mannerism.

'A good work man never blames his tools.' Cam stated as he came to the realisation that this was a job for Eileen, the local carpenter.

Cam liked Lillian. This was a strange sensation for him as he usually kept himself to himself and stayed out of other people's way. Of course his keeper's Howard and Laney were nothing but good to him and in a strange way they were like his odd, dysfunctional family. They loved him and he loved them, however recently Laney had started acting a little differently. He may have called in _flirting _which indeed made the florist very uncomfortable. Although if matches were to be made around town he feared he would definitely be placed with her, just as his best friend Ash would be placed with Georgia his neighbour.

Lillian wasn't like Laney. Laney was very self-conscious, always doubting herself. She was shy and tranquil, much like Cam in a way but two similar personalities seldom went well together.

Lillian was bright-eyed and full of exuberance. If she could be everywhere pleasing everyone at once she would be. She was also up for a challenge and Cam loved that about her. She had so much to say and Cam would spend most of the time just listening and absorbing. She would tell him about the people of Konohana, and she was opinionated. Yes, she would often get caught up in a rant about the sort of tasks they wanted her to do, or a snotty comment Ina had made that made her want to physically lash out.

They stayed by the river for most of the afternoon. The sun continuing its journey across the sky and the air still, filled with the soft buzz of crickets and the occasional squawk of one of the mountain's native birds.

The water shone with a glassy finish, reflecting the many shades of surrounding green.

'Sometimes I… I feel like Bluebell is the better alternative.' Lillian sighed. Cam was alert to this. He began to peruse the thought of Lillian living nearby. He'd be able to see her every day, out inthe open. No more secret rendezvous', or lame excuses for being gone for periods of time. He could also stop pretending that he had no personal opinion on her when the town's folk gossiped. Of course he wanted to tell them what she was really like- **not like the others!** But the interrogation would be too much.

He watched the farmer dip a finger into the water sending ripple after ripple across the surface. Her fair hair hung lightly around her shoulders, tousling now and then in the soft breeze.

'But think of what you have in Konohana. Your farm, your friends!' Cam spoke up. The thought of Lillian running an animal farm was…well a little alarming. He feared she might not be able to cope and after one dramatic move it would be hard to move back and be accepted.

Lillian stifled a laugh.

'Friends? They use me Cam! They work me like a mule! Not once have I been invited to a council meeting or asked for my opinion. I don't matter to them! I'm just some silly little girl with a crazy dream. Sometimes I feel it would be Ina's pleasure to evict me and have me out of her hair.' Her face was screwed up and contorted with realisation after every sentence. '… I just want to belong.'

It pained Cam to see her put down so. _That's Konohana for you _he thought single mindedly, _Crushing the only jewel they possess. _

'It'll work itself out Lillian, you just have to keep focused, be yourself.' He reassured her, she was such a beautiful person, no need to be hidden behind a frown and a mayor's ego.

Lillian smiled modestly. Maybe he was right. She was so focused on impressing she was letting her personality get swept under the mat. Things would change, and for the better!

~::~


End file.
